Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of beverage equipment, and particularly to a water cooled draft beer machine.
Related Art
With the progress of the times, and the improvement of people's quality of life, people have a higher requirement for drinking beer. It has been difficult for canned or bottled beer to meet people's drink demand, and more and more people hope they could drink fresh, hygiene, palatable and pure draft beer. A draft beer machine is a device to cool the beer. Traditional draft beer machines are used in coordination with the carbon dioxide cylinder and casks. Beer at normal temperature is stored in the casks, and by applying the pressure from the carbon dioxide cylinder, the beer in the cask will be pressed out and flows into the draft beer machine. The draft beer machine will refrigerate the beer passing through it, and then beer flows out of the draft beer machine and arrives at the tap. People drink beer as soon as they open the tap.
One prior art device comprises a gas cylinder, a water purification device, a cleaning tank, a beer cask, a refrigeration system, a heat exchanger and a beer dispensing section. The gas cylinder is connected to the intake valve pipe of the cleaning tank, the gas cylinder is connected to the intake valve pipe of the beer cask, the water purification equipment is connected to the reversing valve pipe of the cleaning tank, and the reversing valve of the cleaning tank is connected to the reversing valve pipe of the beer cask. The reversing valve of the beer cask is connected to the heat exchanger pipe, the heat exchanger is connected to the pipe of the beer dispensing section, and the heat exchanger is placed inside the refrigeration system. This draft beer machine organically combines the cleaning management and refrigeration, and achieves refrigeration and cleaning quickly. This not only ensures the beer is cool, but also and more importantly ensures the freshness.
Although this draft beer machine can achieve the refrigeration of beer, it has the disadvantage of slow refrigeration speed. Specifically, this draft beer machine cools the water in the water tank by the compressor, and the beer pipe is located inside the water tank. Therefore, when beer passes through the beer pipe, it is refrigerated. Since beer in the cask was at a normal temperature originally, when it flows by the water tank quickly, it is hard for the water tank to refrigerate beer quickly. The refrigeration effect to beer is poor.